Madness
by Idream3223
Summary: Sookie asks Eric to escort her to an orgy but when they arrive no one else is there.


**Madness *One Shot* Set in Dead in Dallas- The infamous orgy scene. OOC/NC-17**

_*SPOILERS* For those not familiar with the books when the maenad Calisto comes to town she demands tribute from Eric and if she doesn't get it she plans to bring madness down on the residents of the Bon Temps area. _

_When Eric and Sookie return from Dallas Bill leaves town again immediately and Sookie is trying to figure out who killed Lafayette Reynold. She listens in on some patrons at Merlotte's thinking of the late night orgies they have been having and believes that if she attends she can find out who killed her friend. _

_ She calls Eric and finds out that he has delivered a white cow and other tributes to Calisto hoping that she will leave his area, and after she teases him about that she asks him to accompany her to the orgy for protection and that he pretend to be gay. He shows up in head to toe pink spandex with aqua swirls. They attend and he protects her from unwanted advances while she listens in on others in attendance._

_Eventually, they wind up on the hood of his car with him trying his level best to seduce her. She wants to give in, but of course doesn't, and then Bill shows up and then the maenad and calamity ensues._

_Personally, when he showed up in the pink spandex to help her I dropped the book and shouted to an empty room that she was out of her fucking mind if she didn't love him back. _

_This is my tribute to that Viking willing to put on pink spandex for the woman he loves…_

**Madness**

I was feeling pretty good on the way to the cabin. Aside from Eric driving like he was on his way to a fire and scaring the daylights out of me on some of the hair pin turns he took, I tried to stay focused on the good thing I was going to do tonight rather than where we were going to do it. He had surprised me continuously tonight, first with his pink spandex outfit that left nothing to my imagination and then again with his confession of his constant thoughts of my mortality.

Why on earth would Eric Northman be thinking of me dying?

Before I could ask him we arrived at where I had picked up telepathically that the orgy was supposed to be happening. He stopped the car in front of the dark cabin and I looked around. No other cars were there, so I dropped my shields and listened. Nothing.

He looked at me eyebrow up. "Don't tell me I got all dressed up like this for nothing, Sookie?" I looked at him again and I couldn't help but swallow. Yep, still not looking the least bit gay, I thought as I surveyed the places that spandex was stretched to the limit on his hard muscular body. The man oozed sex out of his pores, its flavor was universal. Tearing my gaze away I opened the car door to escape myself and shut it quickly to stand outside.

The air was chilly and daisy dukes and tank top I had worn did nothing to keep the heat in. He got out and came around to my side to lean his long frame next to me, completely untouched by the chill or decency, I thought as I tried ever so hard to find someplace else to look other than at his body. "Maybe they're late," I offered, rubbing my arms to keep the circulation going as I shifted from foot to foot to burn off the nervous energy that was building up in me.

It was starting to occur to me that asking Eric to come with me to an orgy in a remote location was probably not the best idea I ever had. Or it could be, my evil little mind whispered. I was so going to church on Sunday to pray. I might even start now. Oh, Lord, please- he cut me off before I could get to what I was going to ask, which was rude but not unwelcome. I couldn't tell how that sentence was going to end anyway.

"Sookie, what's going on? Did you lure me out in here in those…amazing shorts to have your way with me at last?" His tone was light and teasing but I wondered if he was reading my mind now. I was so nervous I blurted out the first thing I could think to say.

"What would you do if you could read minds, Eric?" He laughed softly, sliding closer to me.

"You mean after I cleaned out the gambling establishments within a thousand mile radius?" I rolled my eyes. Of course he would use it to cheat for profit. "I would find you and get all the answers to all the questions that plague my nights since you walked into my bar." Whoa! I turned to face him and took a step back to distance myself from that unexpected honesty.

"L-like what?" I folded my arms closer to myself not sure if it was the cold or the shock that made me stutter. He blurred away and was back before I could really tell he was gone with the full length coat he had worn over his spandex outfit and placing it around my shoulders. "Thank you." He nodded and then posed his Play Girl body next to me again. Was it just a coincidence that his maleness was so…so…on display?

"Well, first, why haven't you cleaned out every gambling establishment within a thousand miles?" I rolled my eyes again.

"That wouldn't be right and you know it!"

"I know no such thing, Sookie. Right and wrong are such human notions. Is it right that gambling establishments take advantage of those who have gambling addictions and lose everything they own because they are not able to stop themselves?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But nothing. There is only live or die and everything in between is nothing but degrees of comfort."

"The world doesn't work that way!"

"Of course it does. Are you a better person because you work a minimum wage job in a bar and come home with your muscles tired and aching every night with barely enough to pay your bills each month?"

"I can take care of myself!"

"I didn't say that you couldn't, but you didn't answer the question. Does it make you a better person?"

"Yes, it does!" I hissed at him.

"Oh, that is prideful, Sookie. In your way of belief isn't that an affront your deity?" I stopped. Was he winning this argument?

"Stop twisting my words, Eric! You know what I mean!" He leaned in closer then, and I felt myself flush at his closeness.

"I have no idea what you mean, Sookie. That is why I would read your mind." Son of a bitch! I jerked his coat tighter around me and looked around again wondering where all these orgy people were already. I couldn't leave before I tried to find out who killed Lafayette but if they didn't show up soon I was going to flounce off and walk the hell back home. Who did he think he was twisting me up like this?

"You wouldn't like what you find in there," I hurled at him, trying to put him on the defensive and get me off of it.

"I think I would." He sounded so confident I was starting to wonder if he knew something I didn't.

"Shows what you know." God why did he always turn me into a twelve year old? I had seen other kids act this way toward each other when I was in school and when I had listened to their thoughts I had seen that they actually had crushes on each other and didn't know how to-

HOLY FUCK!

Sorry, God. Yep I was definitely going to church on Sunday.

Did I have a crush on Eric Northman? I was supposed to be taken. I was supposed to be with Bill. I was supposed to be…catching a murderer, not out here analyzing my feelings for Eric.

MY FEELINGS?

Oh, Lord, please-

"Sookie, are you all right?" Again, he cut me off. Again, I was grateful because I still hadn't figured out how that plea ended and it felt like it had gone even further in whatever direction it was headed in before.

"Why do you think about my mortality?" He leaned back and I was pleased to see that my question had wiped the smirk off his face.

"I rarely meet a breather who is as interesting as you are."

"You mean one you can use and take advantage of." I had him now.

"Now who is twisting words, Sookie? And just who is out here in the middle of the woods doing who a favor?" Damn he was good at this!

"You just think that cause I got beat up and nearly raped and almost shot."

"I think you just answered your own question, Little One." That was new.

"What question?"

"Why I spend so much time thinking on your mortality." If I admitted defeat would he let me out of this gracefully? I sighed. Probably not, he seemed to be having way too much fun for that to happen. But wasn't I have fun, too? Not like knee slapping, bend over holding your belly fun, but I felt energized and challenged. That was in its own way exhilarating.

Exhilarating, adjective, making one feel very happy, animated or elated. Thank you Word of The Day calendar. So, I was twelve and I found Eric exhilarating. Great. I could add to that that I had been stood up for an orgy and now I was alone. In the woods. With a guy who exhilarated me.

Did Bill exhilarate me?

"Do I exhilarate you, Eric?" Whoa, where the hell did that come from? He blinked at me and was silent a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest and stood a little taller, leaning a little less. Body language told me I hit a nerve. I had learned about that from watching people as I read their minds. Almost always when they crossed their arms they were feeling defensive about something. Wait, he feels defensive because I exhilarate him?

"Yes."

"Well, don't hurt yourself there." He always had plenty to say when he was pressing the advantage on me. Let me hit a nerve and he goes all one word answery.

"I said, yes, Sookie. What else do you want?" I crossed my arms and realized that now I was being defensive. Crap.

"I want to know why it bothers you so much."

"Well, I want to know why you feel defensive when I ask you what you want." Damn, the Viking could read body language, too. Figures.

"ARGH! Can't I have any advantage at all in this crazy conversations with you?" I stomped a few feet away and turned my back to him while I seethed over being beaten at my own game again. Oh, Lord, please-

"You have too many already." Oh, that was IT! I turned and marched right up to him, my finger in his face huffing and puffing like I was going to blow his freaking house down.

"I have no advantages! None! You stand here in front of me saying…words…and…and twisting mine….and looking like….I just want to…and I can't…even and you…just…I…just want….to….ARGH!" I was shaking all over and jabbing my finger right in his face like I was trying to stab him into submission by will alone when his hand came up slowly and took hold of my finger gently and brought it to his mouth.

I wanted to pull away. I wanted to scream some more. I wanted to be something more than a twelve year old with a raging crush that she was emotionally unequipped to deal with but I wasn't going to get what I wanted. Then he sucked my finger gently, moving his tongue against it and looking at me like he wanted to eat me and he wasn't going to take time looking for a spoon. I felt my stomach muscles clench and dampness bloom between my thighs the fight just went right out of me.

When he released my finger I realized I was moving my own mouth in motions that followed his and I pursed my lips together trying to get a grip when he kissed my finger softly and asked me in his sexiest tone, "You just want to what?" When all else fails, resort to the truth.

"I want to know why I want you so damned much."

"So then you wish you could read my mind, too?"

"More than anything."

"Ask me. I will tell you anything about me or us that you want to know." He was still holding my finger but had made no other moves to touch me. For some reason that made me want him to touch me where as if he had taken the liberty I would have shoved him off. Did someone drop me on my head when I was little?

"Why do you use sex for everything?" His eyes opened wide and he looked at me like I slapped him.

"Explain that, please."

"Every time something meaningful happens or could happen you go all kissy face and Captain Yield to Me. You push me so I will push you away. Why?"

"I do not do it so you will push me away. I do it so that you know that I want you, and you will pull me closer."

"And this works with the other women in your life?"

"There are no other women in my life."

"Yeah, pull the other leg."

"I don't understand what pulling your legs will do, but if this will clarify for you that I find you desirable I will comply." I rolled my eyes.

"It's in expression. I don't believe you. I have been to the bar. I have heard the thoughts of all the women you…"

"Fucked and fed from?"

"Yes!"

"And in all those thoughts am I 'Captain Yield to Me Kissy Face'?"

"No."

"Because I am only like that with you."

"But that doesn't make any sense, Eric! You could have anyone you wanted!"

"Apparently not." He sounded sad and disappointed. He let my finger go and after a moment he stood up straight and looked around the clearing outside the empty cabin. Oh, Lord, please- "We should go," he said cutting my thoughts off again. I reached out and put my hand on his arm, he looked at where I was touching him but did not look back up at me again.

"Tell me why you want me, Eric." He stood there a long moment and I thought that he would just walk away and get in the car again. I thought he was going to say nothing, but instead he must have realized the same thing I had earlier. When all else fails, fall back to the truth.

"Because…you exhilarate me, Miss Stackhouse." Oh, Lord, please let him be telling me the truth.

Next thing I knew my arms were around his neck and I was kissing him then, like I had always wanted to do. Once I surrendered to it there was no stopping, no place to stand there was only more kissing this unbelievably gorgeous man. At some point he moved us around and laid me across the hood of his car, placing himself between my legs. Spandex did nothing to hide how he was feeling or to keep him from knowing that I was feeling it, too.

I thought I heard something in the woods at one point but I let it go and focused on what was happening here between us. If there was danger Eric would protect me like he always did. A moment later what had been burning desire became an inferno inside me. He felt it too, and his hips started thrusting against me.

When I broke the kiss to pull off his pink tank top he stilled and looked at me. His fangs were down and he looked dazed. "Not like this, Sookie, not here." I was touched but I knew that if we left to find a more practical place this moment would slip past us. I didn't want that to happen.

"Shut up and let me exhilarate you, Captain Kissy Face." He growled and let me do that. Twice. I'm pretty sure we dented the hood of his car. I was totally sure that I didn't really care either way. When we were finished he helped me dress and then carried me around the car in his arms, putting me in the seat and kneeling down at my feet for a moment inside the door. He looked at me with such warmth and love that the twelve year old inside me suddenly knew exactly what do it. We leaned out and kissed him with all the passion that he inspired in us. He kissed my forehead and then shut the door gently before walking around the car to his side.

I laid my head back on my seat and let the stupid smile I had in my heart come up to my face. When he got in he gripped the steering wheel making it creak. There was something on his mind.

"What about Bill?" he finally asked, clearly dreading the answer. I had pushed that out of my head but I knew it was something that would have to be dealt with. I already knew what I was going to say as soon as he got back to town.

"I will tell him that he…no longer exhilarates me." He smiled and let go of the wheel, leaning over quickly and nearly kissing the pants off me again. I was gasping for air when he let me go and started the car, peeling out of the yard and back onto the road like he was in a race. This time I just laughed because I knew he would not let anything happen to me.

As we drove away I heard someone in my head. It took a moment for me to realize it was the maenad Calisto. _Tell the Viking that was a fitting tribute, and I will be leaving at sunrise._

Oh! Then she…oh my! I stared laughing thinking of the show she had just gotten. He looked at me and wanted to know what was so funny. I would tell him later. He would probably be relieved that he didn't have to haul anymore live stock to the country.


End file.
